Mangel, Come Home
by Marshmallows rock
Summary: After everyone on the plane crash turns up at Harold's door, they realise Sky is missing. When Sky comes back, an investigation starts into who planted the bomb. Was it someone from Ramsay Street?
1. Chapter 1

Mangel, Come home

Chapter 1: Asleep in the deep

Sky screamed at the top of her lungs as the plane plummeted towards the sea. With some difficulty, owing to their bulky life jackets, the passengers had taken the brace position.

' I'm coming, Mum! I'm coming, Grandma!'' Everybody was saying their goodbyes. She and Dylan shared a last kiss, as the plane dove into the dark, deep stormy sea.

Spluttering, Sky forced herself above the dark water. She began screaming again. "Uncle David! Aunty Lil! Serena ! Dylan!"

No answer. Sky began to sob, as she held on to a bit of broken wing


	2. Waiting in Hope

Chapter 2: Waiting in hope

Harold, Lou, Karl, Max, Lyn, Joe, Janelle, Bree, Stingray, Janae, Steph, Boyd, Zeke, Oscar, Rachel, Toadie, Ned, Stuart, and Bouncer 5 were all in the Bishop residence, eating breakfast, and hoping that everyone was OK. Alex had been dead for 3 months, and since Susan was on the flight, Karl was watching Zeke and Rachel

"Max, I'm sorry," Karl said. "Susan and Izzy are worth the same."

Before Max could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"Coming," Harold shouted. He opened the door, and gave a surprised cry.

Standing on the doorstep were Paul, Elle, Izzy, Susan, David, Liljana, Serena, Dylan and Connor, soaking wet, but looking fine.

Susan flung herself into Karl's waiting arms, and hugged Rachel and Zeke. Janelle, Stingray, Bree and Janae all jumped on Dylan. Harold pulled David, Lil and Serena into a hug. Connor had his shoulders pounded by Ned, Toadie, and Stu. Joe, however, was looking upset. "Where's Sky?" he said, a note of panic in his voice.

Dylan looked at the ground." We searched everywhere for her. She disappeared after the plane came down."

" No! She can't have! She's only 18! She had her whole life ahead of her! Skyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Joe buried his face in Lyn's shoulder, while Bouncer 5 stole his toast.

Little known to everyone, Sky Mangel was still alive.


	3. Never so glad to see matches

Never so glad to see matches.

Sky woke up and started coughing up a hell of a lot of seawater. She was on dry land, but didn't know where she was exactly. It was deserted. She pulled herself up, and went for a look around.

Sky had found an old newspaper, and a box of matches. Her head spun, because she was so hungry. With some difficulty, she made her way back to the beach, and collapsed onto the sand. Recovering very quickly, she lit the matches, and held them next to the paper. It worked. The paper lit up like the Olympic torch. A rescue crew was overhead looking for survivors, spotted the light, and landed on the island. It picked up Sky, and they started away back to Ramsay Street.


	4. Mangel come home, Mangel came home

Back in Ramsay Street, everybody was unhappy. Dylan was very depressed, and was flicking through Sky's sketchbooks at the Bishops. They had invited him over, in light of what had happened. Stingray was talking with Serena. Lil was making a drink for the three teenagers, and David and Harold were out at the store. Lil began to cry, and a tear fell into the lemonade, aiding the sugar at the bottom in dissolving. She brought it in to Serena's room." Are you all fine in here? You can go out to the pool if you want."

The three shook their heads, knowing how much Sky loved the pool.

Outside, Sky had arrived home, and came into the back garden. Suddenly, her head began to swim, and she fainted into the pool with a huge SPLASH !

Inside, Serena screamed, and Stingray yelled," What the spiggin' hell was that !"

Dylan jumped up, and crashed into Lil who had just come in. They all ran out, and Dylan jumped into the water. He swam to the bottom, and pulled up,

" Sky! " Liljana jumped into the pool, much to the amazement of Serena, who dove in too with Stingray. Dylan dragged her to the side and pulled her out.

" She's definitely alive,'' Dylan said at last.

Lil elegantly hoisted herself out of the water and turned round.

" Serena, Stingray, go and get changed, and then go and get David, Harold, Joe and Karl. I need him to check she is OK. "

Fifteen minutes later Stingray and Serena arrived, panting. Joe had been there in a flash, and now held Sky's hand, with Dylan. David, Harold, and Karl arrived on the scene, at the same time as half the neighbourhood. It only took Karl a couple of minutes to proclaim her fine. Sky woke up just in time to see Stingray spit a fountain of water most elegantly at Paul Robinson. Sky hugged Dylan, lost her balance and fell most elegantly back into the turquoise water.

Sorry that everybody ends up in the pool. But I live in Scotland and don't have a pool of my own(too cold) and make up for it like this.(hee hee)


	5. Sky's diary

Sky's Diary

What a journey back home. It took a while but I'm finally here. Everybody survived the crash.

When I came home, I fainted into the pool and was rescued by Dylan. Afterward, we got some chips from Grease Monkey's (with lots of ketchup, yum yum ) and some of Grandad's chocolate milkshakes and took them to the park. They were delicious. Of course there was a lot of kissing. I love Dylan even more than I loved Boyd. Even if he goes to jail, I will still love him.

There's an investigation into the crash. Everybody on the plane has to go to the police station. So I go. Everybody will go in couples, except Susan, and Elle. I like Elle. She's nice. But there are a lot of rumours about that bomb. People think whoever it was used to live in Ramsay Street……….


	6. A shock, a question and a rescue misson

Mangel, Come home, part 6.

Notes: I made up Sky and Dylan's middle names, and (goddamit) I still don't own Neighbours

Investigation day. Sky and Dylan pulled up to the police station in Dylan's still painted car. They met up with Susan on the way in.

Soon, it was Sky and Dylan's turn. Izzy, Elle and Paul came out, and the temptation to kick Paul was nearly overwhelming.

Fortunately, Stuart was one of the officers on duty at the questioning. Unfortunately, Sergeant Steiger was also on duty.

They had barely sat down, when questioning went underway:

STEIGER: You are Dylan James Timmens and Sky Kerry Mangel?

SKY/DYLAN: Yes

CONSTABLE PARKER (Stuart): You are both 18?

SKY/DYLAN: Yes

STEIGER: And you both live in Ramsay Street, a suburb of Melbourne, Australia?

SKY/DYLAN: Yes!

PARKER: Now tell us everything that happened from the minute you boarded this flight……

When they had finished, Steiger grabbed Sky's wrist, nearly giving her a heart attack.

" Let me tell you something, Miss Mangel," he snarled " I've seen your pranks. The Grease Monkey's one. Remember that? People like that are likely to plant a bomb."

The last bit was not true in the slightest, but Steiger carried on. " You're under arrest, Sky Mangel!"

" What!" Dylan yelled, leaping up from his chair. Sky buried her face in her hands as a pair of handcuffs were slapped round her wrist. Her shoulders shook.

Dylan tore out of the station to the Bishops house. He burst in, without ringing the bell and announced" Sky's been arrested"

" What the hell!" Joe shouted. Dylan wished he hadn't spoken, because all the Bishops and Joe were questioning him. Before he finished, Liljana said " Right, we're going."

So the six of them drove to the station to try and rescue Sky.


	7. Some hope that's promptly squashed

Chapter 7

" What on earth did Sky do! You let her go now!" Lil was letting her temper get the better of her.

"Let my girl leave now!" Joe was yelling as well.

" QUIET!" Stu yelled." Now, you are able to see her, and we are looking into this," he added in an undertone.

The Bishops plus Dylan went in to a room, it was cold and damp. Sky was curled up in a chair, staring out of the window and crying hysterically. She looked up and fell off her chair in the hurry to get to her family.

When the Bishops broke apart from their big group hug, Serena reached into her bag, and pulled out a Crunchie, Sky's favourite. " I brought you chocolate."

Sky took the gold wrapper from her cousin, ripped it open and took a big bite of the sweet honeycomb.

" Thanks Serena, I needed that,' she said when her mouth emptied.

" Now tell us what happened," Dylan said, giving her a hug.

In between bites of chocolate Sky told them all what had happened exactly.

Serena was very quiet. She slid her hand into her bag to get her phone, but before she did, there was a mad shouting from out in the corridor.

" Good god, what's going on?" David inquired. Dylan stuck his head out." Umm, Sky, there's somebody come to help you."

" Who?" Sky tossed her chocolate wrapper in the bin.

" Ramsay Street," Dylan said.

There were so many people Sky couldn't count them all. There were Karl, Susan, Rachel Zeke and Katya, Izzy, Paul, Elle, The House of trouser guys, the Hoylands, plus Lyn and Oscar, Harold and Lou, Janelle, Kim, Stingray, Janae, and Bree, all shouting.

Years later, Sky never knew how this happened, but Karl slipped, and in the process, pushed a button.

An alarm went off, and in the chaos, everybody, even Stu ran outside. Dylan scooped Sky up into his arms, and the Ramsay St. residents shot off to head home. Dylan literally dumped Sky in his car, before driving off.

They drove to a remote country location, and went to sit down in the grass.

" Did you ever have grass wrestling when you were little?" Sky said, moving the buttercup tickling her chin.

" I was the champion," Dylan said, turning over to face Sky, who was making a daisy chain, at an alarmingly fast rate.

Slowly, Dylan started kissing her, and in return, received a daisy chain necklace.

Suddenly, they broke apart, because there was a sound of two voices coming over the hill:

" So who is it I've to do away with again, Roo?"

" I told ya, it's the blonde Mangel chick, and the long haired Timmens one. Then we report back to Sindi, and she's in the clear……."

To be continued…..


End file.
